


Getting Along

by randomerey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Yorkalina, agent minnesota, because a.I.'s fall under non-human, totally started this because of nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina learned to cope without York. Minnesota didn't get along nearly as well without North, and she's beginning to fall apart in front of the Reds and Blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching the Freelancer arc made me want to write Yorkalina, and this gave me an opportunity to write something sad instead of fluffy for once.  
> ....oh wait...

It had all fallen apart after Connie left.

They had been a  _team,_ as close to each other as a family was. Then Connie betrayed them.

At least, they thought she had. Until Texas showed them what was really happening.

Some didn't believe it, like Carolina, South, and Wyoming. Others helped Texas, like York, North, and Minnesota. 

It divided them. 

Maybe if it hadn't happened, they'd all still be together. They'd still be a family. 

They'd all still be alive. 

Minnesota tried not to, but every single day she thought about it.  _Every. Single. Fucking. Day._

She had her A.I. She still had Zeta. But an A.I., no matter how much you cared for it, was no replacement for the human friends she had lost. The family.

Her younger sister, Wisconsin. Killed on a mission after Connie left. They'd locked Minnesota up for three days after that "little incident", saying it was for her own good.

She spent those days agonizing over it. It was her fault her little sister was dead, she told herself. Over and over again.

And then, they let her out. She returned to a fighting mindset, blocking out memories of her sister's death. Like a machine. Training with Carolina at all hours of the day and night. 

North helped her out of it. Returned her to the happy, fun-loving person she had been. She stopped training so much and went back to her friends, to human interaction. Developed a relationship with North, telling South to fuck off. At night, when she woke up screaming, North was always there, reassuring her it would be alright. 

Then it happened. They were divided. Some on the Director's side...others, on Tex's. When the Mother of Invention crash-landed, she was knocked unconscious.

She woke to North informing her that Carolina was dead, and York's silent tears.

Minnesota had refused to believe it, and years later she'd been proven right. Carolina, who was like an older sister to her, was still alive. 

Not that it mattered anymore. She'd lost Wisconsin, she'd lost North, and by this point, Carolina was a stranger to her. They were both different people. They'd both changed over the years.

But here, with the Reds and Blues, they'd both found...what? Hope? Peace? A new family?

Hardly. But they were something. They were definitely something. 

She faintly heard Sarge yelling at all of them to turn out the lights and go to sleep.

Minnesota didn't like to sleep. She had nightmares. Nightmares that scared her beyond belief. And in turn, that scared Zeta. She hated when Zeta was scared. But she didn't like to sleep because the nightmares always came back. Always.

She rolled onto her side, staring at the wall. And then, without realizing it, she fell asleep.

 

Carolina woke to the sound of screaming. She leapt out of bed and raced down the hall, skidding into Minnesota's room.

"Min! MIN! MINNESOTA!" Carolina shouted. The other Freelancer flung her off, still sleeping. The sheets were twisted around Minnesota like some demented burrito, trapping her within as she struggled for freedom.

"Min, it's going to be okay..." Carolina whispered sadly. She finally pinned Minnesota down, preventing her from hurting herself. 

Minnesota gradually calmed down, then woke with a shout. Carolina sighed in relief.

Wash and Cali came in, looking worried. The four Freelancers sat together on the bed, huddled in a show of friendship and support for Minnesota. 

"What happened?" California asked softly.

Minnesota whimpered in response.

**"** She had another dream about North..." Zeta said.

California's face immediately turned dark. "It's Wisconsin's death all over again." 

"Be glad you don't have to suffer like this!" Carolina snapped. "When you lose someone you care about that much, you never really get over it. I know." 

Wash and Cali shared a glance.

"You two have it good. You still have each other, and you have all these idiots." Carolina gestured around, clearly meaning the Reds and Blues. "Minnesota and I have lost everything and everyone we loved, okay? She's lost her parents, her sister, and North. I've lost my parents, not that I cared about my father, and...I lost York. And you know why? Because I made a stupid decision and never got the chance..the chance to say "I'm sorry". North was killed in front of Min. I didn't see my mother die, or York. Min saw her parents waste away to nothing, as a  _child. She saw Wisconsin killed in front of her and has spent all these years blaming herself. **North was killed in front of her, and he was the last person she truly**_ **loved."** Carolina's voice raised in volume with each statement. "Do you know what his last words to her were? Do you? No, I guess not." 

"North died telling me he loved me. This was never supposed to happen. We were supposed to drop off the radar and go settle down somewhere, far away from all of this." Minnesota sounded shattered. "We were going to get married. And then South betrayed us." 

"What?" Wash and California said together.


End file.
